


Closed Eyelids

by Makah



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blind Sollux, Blindness, M/M, One Shot, Red Romance, Xeno, Xenobiology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makah/pseuds/Makah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was amazing, how easily he could make him melt; just a few touches and kisses, here and there, and Sollux lost all will to refuse him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closed Eyelids

Cold breath against his neck. Long, dainty fingers barely brushing his sides, exploring his bare chest, his stomach. Eridan's heartbeat against his own back. Lips against skin; one, two, countless tiny kisses all over his neck and shoulders. His eyelids closed over empty eyesockets, he leaned back against the seadweller's chest. Darkness, peace, quiet; and Eridan's hands slowly, carefully undoing his jeans, sliding between the skin and fabric to meet his bulges.

Sollux gasped softly, just barely breaking the silence, as the Prince pulled him free and wrapped his hand around one of his bulges. Eridan's lips left his neck to press against his ear, his free hand drawing idle patterns on his stomach. Soothing, calm, sweeter than honey. Sollux turned his face to miss his lips, missing at first try, and Eridan's hand moved up to adjust the angle of his head, stroke his hair and rub at the sensitive skin right by the base of his horns

It was amazing, how easily he could make him melt; just a few touches and kisses here and there, and Sollux lost all will to refuse him. Not that he ever actually wanted to. He moaned, softly, against his lips, his bulges wrapping around eridan's hand and wrist, hungry and greedy and in need of his touch. He could feel the other's lips curling into a smile, and he tried to wipe it off his face with another kiss.

Eridan kissed him back quickly and pulled away, shifting his position a bit, leaning in to kiss his eyelids. I'm sorry, he kissed. I'm so, so sorry. He never said it, he never needed to, Sollux knew. But he never gave up the opportunity to kiss them, and he wouldn't stop until Sollux shook his head. That's when his lips moved to his cheek, his jaw, his ear again, and rolled kisses down his neck.

The hand working his bulges picked up speed and stole another moan from him. His breathing was shallow and he was bucking into Eridan's hand, his face turned, forehead pressed against the other's neck. He could feel the edges of his gills, just barely moving with every breath he took. Sollux shivered and shook and called out for him with his climax, and Eridan pumped every drop of genetic material out of his bulges and into the pail between his legs, soft voice whispering i-love-yous into his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is old and not exactly one of my favourites but I guess it's good enough to put up here. It's real short too, oops. I tend to write short.


End file.
